dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Victorio
Victorio is an anime-only extremely strong warrior fromAncient Rome who was designated to fight for the princess of his kingdom, Sandra. Appearance Victorio was a large, well-built man with a seemingly uncontrolled mane of dark red hair. As a gladiator in service to royalty at the time, he wore simple clothes consisting of a sleeveless red shirt and brown trousers and a pair of belts worn in an "x" across his chest. His armor was minimal, consisting of a pad on his right shoulder and a neck guard, both of which were spiked along with bracers and some leg armor. He carried a large, double-edged sword made of Innocence. History He fought endlessly for her sake in constant fear that if he were to lose a single fight, the princess would have to marry the winner. He was eventually chosen by a fragment of Innocence one thousand years ago due to his prayer of not wanting to lose the princess at a temple, leading to his title "The Millennium Swordsman". Plot While fighting, Victorio refuses to fight any woman who tries to fight him. Because of this, Lenalee couldn't help Allen and Kanda. The Innocence he carries allows him to remain ageless over hundreds of years and keeps him from noticing that the kingdom and princess he had sworn to protect have already have disappeared a long time ago. When Allen and Lenalee arrive at the city where Victorio lives, they discover that the gladiator has kidnapped Claudia a local girl. She is the daughter of a rich man and has had a marriage arranged with a man of the army. Victorio kidnapped her because he mistook her to be the princess he had sworn to serve so long ago. Allen and Lenalee investigate the coliseum and find Kanda locked in combat with Victorio. Akuma also begin to attack to take the Innocence, and Victorio easily defeats all of them. The Exorcists realize that Victorio is not compatible with the Innocence, and they find the lost girl. She confirms that Victorio took her from her home, but she allowed it because she feels trapped in her house and doesn't want to face an arranged marriage. After retreating briefly to come up with a plan to defeat them Allen and Lenalee try fight with Victorio again, but he won't allow Lenalee to participate in the fight because he doesn't fight women. After realizing a way to defeat him, Kanda arrives to help fight Victorio and manages to take the Innocence from Victorio by cutting off his arm. Once separated from the Innocence, Victorio begins to age until his true age to catches up to him. Now a dying old man, Victorio confesses that he knew along the Claudia is not Princess Sandra but despite that he is content with being able to fight for her in the end. He encourages Claudia to live her life under her own terms and find happiness before having his final breath. Inspired by Victorio's last words, Claudia decides to leave her home, fiance, and father in order to live her own life. References Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Roman Characters